The disclosure relates to a method of forming semiconductor devices on a semiconductor wafer. More specifically, the disclosure relates to etching features using a patterned hardmask over a carbon based mask layer.
In forming semiconductor devices, etch layers may be etched using multilayered masks, such as a hardmask layer over a carbon based mask layer.